


【圆勋】Forced Entry

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: *不安全性行为不建议在生活中进行，文中两位是固定伴侣，相对较安全，但是还是不可以不！带！套！重要的事情说三遍！！！*forced entry这种角色扮演和dirty talk是文中两位的情趣，大家不要当真
Relationships: 圆勋
Kudos: 9





	【圆勋】Forced Entry

李知勋听到房间里窸窸窣窣的响声的时候，还没来得及放下手里正整理着的东西，就被一股巨大的力量拽了起来，重重地推到墙上，双手都被反剪在身后动弹不得。

一声救命还没来得及喊出声，嘴巴就被一只骨节分明的大手严严实实地捂住，挣扎了几下发现实在挣不过身后人的臂力，便只得服软示弱老老实实地贴在墙上等后面人的进一步动作。

见娇小的男人不再挣扎，全圆佑腾出一只手拽下来一直遮着脸的面巾，伏在李知勋的耳边恶狠狠的说，“算你识相，老实点儿！” 全圆佑翻箱倒柜也没找到什么太值钱的东西，本以为屋主出了门结果还被堵在房间里抓个正着，不把这个人解决了自身都难保，一股怒气上来扬起巴掌啪地一声重重地拍在男人屁股上，“妈的，什么值钱东西都没有！”

臀瓣上狠狠地挨了一下，李知勋的下体被这股力量打得撞向墙壁，痛的叫了一声，奈何嘴还被牢牢捂住，发出的呜呜声音反倒有些诱人再欺负他一些。

“哼唧什么？“ 又是重重的一掌打到娇小男人的屁股上，全圆佑皱着眉头凑上去问，”怎么？你还挺吃这套？叫的挺欢啊，还打得你爽了呗？“ 

全圆佑偏头看着被自己死死锁住动弹不得的男人，圆润小巧的耳朵微微泛红，呼吸不畅又加上被打痛，一双狭长猫眼眼角红红湿润含泪。被自己手盖住大半的脸庞似乎白皙的很，细微的绒毛随着呼吸的起伏显得皮肤更加柔软细嫩，全圆佑觉得有趣，微微一笑突然动了点儿坏心思，嘴唇贴近李知勋的耳朵吹了口气，说，“看来你喜欢这样。”

李知勋使劲挣扎了几下还是没能挣动，反倒手腕被锁得更紧，使了吃奶的力气摇了摇头，可下一秒胸前的红豆就被攻略，被身后男人像什么好玩的小玩具一样拿在指尖揉捏，三轻一重，轻的撩人，重的痛到他眼泪快要掉出来。

看着身下小人儿眼睛红红，在自己手掌下抽泣却无法出声的那诱人的样子，全圆佑隐约觉得自己的欲望有些抬头，“值钱的东西确实没找到，但我看到你床头柜里的‘小玩具’了。”

一个用力挺腰把李知勋更加撞向墙面，全圆佑隔着裤子将自己已经勃起的性器抵在李知勋臀缝里蹭了蹭，“你这么骚，那个小玩具能满足你吗？”

“不如来尝尝真的家伙吧。“

捂住李知勋嘴上的手终于拿开，李知勋好不容易获得一丝喘息的机会，大口大口地喘着气，下一秒整个人就被翻过来强制蹲下，憋红的脸蛋不得已正面对着瘦削黑衣男人的下体。

李知勋感受到，男人裤子下面炙热的性器已经勃起，正隔着单薄的布料蹭自己的脸。

李知勋对这个时候还有心情欣赏男人解开裤链的手的自己表示赞叹，还没能看到男人的脸，但就这双手而言，骨节分明手指纤长，确实是一双好看的手。

男人拉开裤链的动作有点急，一手按着李知勋的头不许他动，另一只手单手动作有些费力，扯掉内裤的时候，已经坚硬的性器弹出来打在李知勋的脸上。

全圆佑完全没有耐心，撸了几把就握着自己的欲望想往身下人嘴里送，奈何李知勋脾气上来嘴巴紧闭左拧右拧地躲着，差点惹火全圆佑，捏住柔软的脸颊逼迫他张开嘴。

“呜呜...嗯...呜...“ 不听话配合的李知勋还是逃不过被强硬的撬开嘴巴，塞进性器来。

“收好你的牙齿！“ 被猫咪的尖牙刮蹭到的痛感尖锐的很，可全圆佑实在不愿意放过身下甜美的小人儿，又凶狠地捏了李知勋的脸颊迫他张大嘴巴给自己的进出留出足够的空间，”没这样伺候过男人吗？给我好好用舌头。“

李知勋觉得嘴被干的酸的很，脸颊还是被捏着不得已紧缩着口腔吸吮男人的性器，粗大的性器一进一出几乎牢牢地填满口腔，舌头已经被摩擦的渐渐失去知觉，控制不住的津液顺着嘴角流下来，可男人还是用力摆着腰不停地抽送性器，时不时的某一下还要撞到李知勋的喉咙口。

嘴唇被磨得火辣辣的，每一次被迫的深喉都让李知勋反胃想吐，然而嘴里粗壮的东西还没有一丝停下来的意思，眼泪无法抑制地溢出眼眶，濡湿的睫毛阻碍了李知勋的视线，看不清男人的脸，男人居高临下看着他颤抖的样子反倒更加来劲，耸腰插的更加狠厉。

“呜啊...呃...嗯...“ 身体上的难受和心理上的屈辱让眼泪根本收不住，李知勋含着男人的东西嘴里呜呜出声含混不清，但确实像在抽泣。

李知勋无力地试图推开全圆佑，嗓子眼难受至极手上没力根本像在抓痒，全圆佑低头看着鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸的小人儿，心里不免有些恻隐，总算饶过李知勋，抽出自己的性器，蹲下身子手伸到他腋窝下，一个用力把李知勋托抱起来搂到怀里。

嘴巴又酸又痛，控制不住的口水黏了一下巴，纵使是平时没那么爱干净的李知勋，也委屈得要命，好不容易腾开手，口水却怎么也擦不干净。

全圆佑这时看着这张哭花的小脸怎么看怎么觉得可爱，心里生了些怜惜之情，抓住李知勋在脸上胡乱蹭着的白嫩小手，吻了上去，好似安抚一般，十只葱白一样的手指一一吻过去，侧着脸抬起眼的样子在李知勋看来真的有点好看。

什么嘛...这个破门而入的贼怎么长得这般好看，那就算被强迫...是不是也不太亏？

安抚着实起了效果，李知勋已经止住了眼泪，只是还被抵在墙上被吻到腿软，对方的舌头在自己口腔里攻城略地，好像要吸干每一分津液一样。

全圆佑见李知勋情绪平稳下来，心里的小恶魔又重新占领高地，咬着李知勋的下唇拉扯又松开，发出啾啾的水声，“哭够了？去沙发。”

李知勋被扒了下半身的衣物放倒在沙发上，只有身上的外套衬衫还好好的穿着，细腰被大手握住提了起来，以跪趴的姿势高高撅着屁股，臀瓣间的蜜穴被一览无余。

全圆佑握住李知勋半勃的性器，一只手上下撸动，听到李知勋的轻喘后一声轻笑，“被强上也能硬啊，还真是骚。” 另一只手没歇着，就着李知勋自己前端分泌的体液抚慰他的囊袋，顺着摸到会阴处，在微微蠕动的穴口按了几下后一下插进去一根手指。

随即便听到李知勋更深的喘息。

润滑不太够，李知勋听到全圆佑开了润滑剂的瓶子，冰凉的液体黏糊糊的落在臀瓣之间，淌过后穴的凉感让李知勋打了个激灵。

大腿被掰得更开，屁股被迫敲得更高，锻炼的紧致挺翘的小屁股如今是全圆佑手中把玩的玩物，臀瓣被我在骨节分明的大手中揉捏，又是啪地一声，一个巴掌落在臀尖上。

打得狠，白皙的皮肤上马上留下红肿的指引。

“呜啊...“ 李知勋痛的喊出了声。

还没等这波痛感过去，紧接着力道稍轻的几掌又落了下来，“撅好了，” 全圆佑拍拍李知勋的大腿，将润滑液在臀缝间抹开。

有了刚刚的润滑，一只手指已经能轻松的在后穴进出，没什么耐性的全圆佑随着手指的搅动抠挖，很快加进来第二根第三根手指，每加一根手指都能听到李知勋难耐的喘息和小声的呼痛，“装什么纯情，自己不知道都玩过多少次后面了。” 

扩张的差不多了全圆佑就撤出了手指，换自己硬到发痛的性器插进去，刚捅进一个前端就感觉到李知勋往前缩着身子想要爬走，自己的欲望被李知勋下面这张温热紧致的小嘴吃得很紧。

大餐才刚开始，怎么能让漂亮的小人儿逃跑，手上发力把李知勋的侧腰钳的紧紧的，往反方向带回来一些，更加贴近自己的身子，一个挺腰就把性器全部送进去。

后穴被突然全部破开，全圆佑的龟头顶到了深处，痛感顺着脊背像电流一样袭上李知勋的后脑，“哈啊...不要...啊...好痛...”

全圆佑被身下人的紧致诱惑的够呛，李知勋叫得越惨，他心里的小恶魔越得意，挺腰动的更快更深，朝着李知勋浑圆的小屁股一阵猛烈的冲撞，李知勋的叫声也变得支离破碎，“求...求你呜...啊...慢一点...慢...呜啊...”

全圆佑逐渐呼吸沉重，他深吸了几口气，扯着李知勋的胳膊把人拽起来，外套扒掉随意地扔在一边。

这该死的衬衫怎么这么多扣子，全圆佑把李知勋抱进怀里，手从腋下穿过，试图解开衬衫纽扣，才解到第二颗就吃了瘪，干脆一个使力扯着衬衫的侧边把所有扣子的线都扯断，同时脸都顺势埋到他的肩上，不知餍足地舔咬着肩膀和侧颈。

全圆佑侧过头去吻住李知勋的嘴唇，像吃到糖的小孩一样嘬着李知勋的下唇，身下也没停止抽插，没什么肉的胯骨和李知勋的臀部碰撞的啪啪响声依旧。

这个姿势可以插到后穴侧壁上的敏感点，全圆佑分明感觉到李知勋的呻吟声逐渐变得难以控制，胸口剧烈的起伏着像濒死的鱼，大腿也颤抖着发软快要跪不住，靠着全圆佑的手臂才堪堪得以直立。

啊，原来是敏感点啊。

全圆佑发觉了这一点之后更加用力的摩擦那块软肉，剧烈的挺动插的李知勋尖叫出声“啊——” 李知勋的手无处可放，在空中乱抓，张开又紧握的手指在强烈的快感里绷直，“不...不行...我要射...射了...”

最终在全圆佑的凶狠冲撞中缴了械，浓浓的白浊射了好远。

高潮后的李知勋头昏昏的大脑一片空白，大腿还痉挛着抽动着，眼角还挂着泪不住的抽泣着，肉粉色的性器被全圆佑握在手里继续撸动，挤干净最后一点精液。

全圆佑还没到，手捏上李知勋胸前的红豆直到听到他呼痛的声音才放松一点手劲儿。

抽出性器来扯掉已经有些松动的安全套，全圆佑贴近李知勋的耳边说，“爽了吗。” 情欲里低沉沙哑的嗓音召回李知勋的理智，“你爽到了，我可还没有。”说着就扶着自己的性器又一次插了进去。

“呜...不可以...不可以不带套...求求你...“ 李知勋的哭声又起，后穴被撑得满满涨涨，没了那层乳胶薄膜，坚硬的性器杵在自己屁股里横冲直撞，连筋络都感受的更加明显。

这可真是肌肤相亲了。

李知勋的求饶哭声在全圆佑看来都可以归在呻吟里，“不带套会怎么样？嗯？“

“我会射进去，“

“射在你下面这张小嘴的最深处，“ 肉体的拍打声不断。

“让你怀上我的孩子，嗯？“

“不要...呜呜...不可以...知勋是男生...不...呜啊...不会有宝宝...“ 李知勋敏感的后穴被不断的摩擦顶弄，下意识地夹紧了后穴。

换来的是全圆佑更加发狠的抽插，快感袭来的时候他把李知勋抱得更紧，死死的箍在怀里好像生怕他逃跑的样子，电流窜过脊柱，脚趾蜷缩，一声低吼，全部的精华都射进了温热的甬道深处。

李知勋身子软下来，拧拧巴巴地开始哼唧。

全圆佑把委屈的哼哼唧唧的白皙小人儿翻过来抱到自己腿上坐好。

刚刚释放过的全圆佑眼神还有些朦胧，但一笑眼睛还是弯弯的皱成猫咪。

“哭什么呀。“

“都怪你...我后面好痛...腰也好痛...“ 李知勋看了一眼自己侧腰留下的手印，哭的一抽一抽的，话都说不连续，“你还...你还打我...打我屁股...痛...”

全圆佑没话讲，屈起手指刮了刮别扭小猫的鼻尖，让李知勋更舒服地靠在自己怀里，“不是你要玩这个的嘛...要我凶一点狠一点干你，还说你怎么求饶都不能心软哦。”

“呜...我不管...我好痛哦...“

“你还射到里面了！全圆佑大坏蛋！“

“嗯，“ ‘恶人’全圆佑批评照单全收，亲了下李知勋撅得老高的嘴巴，“射了好多在里面呢。”

“知勋给我生宝宝吧。“

李知勋的表情黯淡下来，“我又没办法...”

“没关系，知勋就是我的宝宝。“

**Author's Note:**

> *不安全性行为不建议在生活中进行，文中两位是固定伴侣，相对较安全，但是还是不可以不！带！套！重要的事情说三遍！！！  
> *forced entry这种角色扮演和dirty talk是文中两位的情趣，大家不要当真


End file.
